The 11th Doctor
The Eleventh Doctor first appears in the final minutes of The End of Time. The Tenth Doctor, succumbing to radiation poisoning, sets his TARDIS into orbit around the Earth and begins to regenerate. The regeneration energy causes the TARDIS's windows to shatter and the console room to burst into flames, parts of it even collapsing as a result. On regenerating, the Eleventh Doctor inspects his appearance — briefly panicking about his long hair in the belief that he has regenerated into a girl and then innocently confirming otherwise — before realising that the TARDIS is crashing. He clings to the TARDIS console, shouting, "Geronimo!" as the TARDIS falls to Earth.and in conclusion im am the awesomest person ever and the 11th doctor is the best!!!! he is now played by Friends Star Russ with wife Jade First Adventure When the TARDIS crash lands in the episode "The Eleventh Hour", the 11th Doctor proceeds to befriend Amelia Pond- a 10 to 13 year old who witnessed the TARDIS crash-land in her backyard-, offering to take her with him before he is forced to take the TARDIS on a short hop into the future as the engines threaten to overload, re-materialising twelve years in the future rather than the five minutes he was aiming for. After reuniting with the now-adult Amy, the Doctor is forced to expose the mysterious 'Prisoner Zero'- who escaped an Atraxi prison via a crack in the universe in Amy's house, the Atraxi now threatening to destroy Earth if Prisoner Zero doesn't surrender- in under twenty minutes to save the world, subsequently ordering the Atraxi to leave Earth alone in future, finally departing with Amy as his new companion after travelling forward two years while taking a quick spin in the repaired TARDIS. Further Adventures (Series Five) For their first trip, the Doctor took Amy Pond to the late 32nd century, a time when all the humans had evacuated Earth due to solar flares roasting the planet in the 29th century. They landed on Starship UK, which housed the entirity of the UK like the name suggests. There, the Doctor discovered the ship was running without an engine and was baffled by this. He and Amy discovered that the whole ship was transported by the last Star Whale which was driven through torture methods. The Doctor was then faced with an impossible choice: let the Star Whale continue being tortured or release it thus killing everyone aboard the ship. In the end the Doctor decided to lobotomize the Star Whale, thus killing it as painlessly as possible and allowing the ship to still be intact. Amy soon noticed the similarities between The Doctor and the Star Whale (the kindness and being the last of their kind) and realised that the whale was there of its own accord and freed it from the pain. As they left the ship, Amy was about to tell the Doctor her wedding was to be tomorrow before being interrupted by a phone call from Winston Churchill, who informed the Doctor that he is in need of his help. The Doctor told him they were on their way and the two headed off for World War II London. Arriving in 1941, the Doctor and Amy found Churchill, who had previously met the Doctor. The TARDIS had arrived a month after the Doctor recieved Winston's call. The reason he called in the first place, was to show him one of his 'Ironsides', which were, in fact, subservient Daleks. They arrived in World War II because after the War in the Medusa Cascade, one of the flagships fell through time, nearly destroyed; only three Daleks survived. They then created an android, who claimed to have created the Daleks. From there, they tried to find the Doctor, so his testimony could activate the Progenitor. Once the Doctor was on the ship, the current leader of the Daleks, a standard bronze Dalek, managed to use the machine to create a league of five new Daleks. They were the Supreme (White), the Strategist (Blue), the Eternal (Yellow), the Scientist (Orange), and the Drone (Red). The five new Daleks destroyed the 'inferior' Daleks, and began to destroy Earth using the android as a bomb. The Doctor managed to deactivate the bomb, but the Daleks escaped, planning their next strategem. After arriving in the Delirium Archive in the 171st century, he found a Home Box with the message, "Hello Sweetie" inscribed on it in Old High Gallifreyan, he realized someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago was trying to attract his attention so he stole the Home Box. Watching the video recorded on the Home Box he found River Song was the one trying to contact him, she told him the coordinates and that she needed an air corridor. After picking her up in space they chased the Starliner Byzantium to the planet it crashed on, Alfava Metraxis the seventh planet of the Dundra system. River Song revealed that on board that ship was a Weeping Angel, among the most deadly forms of life evolution has ever produced. Inside the Aplan's Temple catacombs the Doctor discovered that this maze of the dead was filled with what seemed to be statues and dead bodies in the walls. After they travelled much farther inside up toward the crashed Byzantium the Doctor and River Song noticed the perception filter on the statues, weak and starving Weeping Angels all around them. As the statues begun to awaken due to the Starliner's radiation, the group retreated, ending up beaneath the Byzantium. After a Weeping Angel used the voice of one of the dead clerics to taunt him, the Doctor borrowed Octavian's gun and shot the gravity globe. The gravity updraft brought the group to the underside of the Byzantium, where they managed to climb inside and briefly elude the Angels. Contacted by Angel Bob, the Doctor realised that there was a crack in the wall of the Byzantium, which he called "extremely very not good". Cornered by the Angels, he managed to escape by telling them that the Crack's energy would consume them. Reunited with Amy, he discovered that an Angel has invaded the vision centres of her brain, slowly killing her. Instructing her to keep her eyes shut, and leaving her with a number of clerics, the Doctor went with River and Octavian to the flight deck. As River found a way in, Octavian was ambushed by a Weeping Angel. The Doctor, unable to make the Angel release him without turning away, was forced to let it kill Octavian. Once inside the flight deck, the Doctor postulated that the only way to stop the Crack from feeding was to feed it a complicated space-time event such as himself. In the end, however, he allowed the Angels to drain all the ship's power, resulting in the loss of the artificial gravity, causing the Angels to fall into the crack and be erased from existence, at the same time curing Amy. After bidding River farewell, the Doctor was asked by Amy to bring her home, where she revealed to him that she was getting married, and attempted to seduce him. Resisting her advances, the Doctor, having learned earlier that the explosion that caused the cracks was going to happen on her wedding day, realised that sorting her out might be the most important thing in the universe. Collecting Amy's fiance, Rory, the Doctor took them on a romantic trip to Venice, calling it a "wedding present". However, once there, the group discovered a group of fish-like aliens masquerading as vampires who were attempting to take over the city. Learning from their matriarch, Rosanna, that their world had been destroyed by another crack, and that they had ran from the silence, the Doctor stopped their plans to flood Venice. However, he was unable to stop Rosanna from committing suicide, after she asked him if his conscience could bear the weight of another dead species, and told him to dream of them. As the group departed for the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rory noticed that silence had fallen all around them. While traveling with Amy and Rory the Doctor fell into the traps of the Dream Lord, a mysterious entity, who antagonised the three, by giving them a choice between the current world and a world set in 2015, where Amy and Rory were married and settled down in the quiet town of Upper Leadworth, Rory was the local doctor and Amy was pregnant. After discovering the murder of a group of schoolchildren in the Leadworth scenario and realizing the TARDIS was on a collision course with a cold sun in the other scenario, the Doctor confronted the Dream Lord, telling him he knew his identity and claiming, "There's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do". As the crew got colder in the TARDIS, they came under threat from body-snatching Eknodine in Leadworth. The Eknodine managed to kill Rory, who died in front of Amy and the helpless Doctor. Amy realized she had been romanticizing the Doctor while she could not live without Rory, and she crashed a van into her house, killing herself and the Doctor. All three time-travelers awoke in the TARDIS, which the Doctor proceeded to overload and destroy, claiming the Dream Lord had no influence over reality. Once the Dream Lord had been thwarted, the Doctor revealed who he was: the Doctor himself. Psychic pollen had caused the Doctor's negative, dark side to manifest as the Dream Lord, a smug, manipulative man who has a tremendous hatred for the Doctor, reveling in insulting him. As the Doctor started the TARDIS up he looked at the panel and briefly saw the Dream Lord's smirking face, a reminder that he is still inside him somewhere. Although the Doctor planned to take Amy and Rory to Rio de Janeiro in the year 2020, the TARDIS took them almost 6,000 miles off-course, depositing them in Cwmtaff, Wales. The Doctor decided they should stay and investigate strange patches of blue grass growing in the village and the disappearance of a worker from the drilling station nearby, but within minutes of their arrival, Amy was dragged underground by an unknown menace helping to save geologist Tony Mack from the same fate. Although he was badly shaken at Amy's disappearance, the Doctor quickly surmised that whatever took her must want her alive. When a scan of the crust around Cwmtaff revealed a network of tunnels leading up from deep below 21 kilometers, where the drill had penetrated in head geologist Nasreen Chaudhry's attempt to solve the mystery of the blue grass, and an energy barrier blocked the village off from the outside world, he realized something was coming to the surface. Recruiting Nasreen, Tony, and Tony's daughter Ambrose Northover and grandson Elliot Northover, the Doctor attempted to marshal a defense, but was unable to prevent the attackers from abducting Elliot. He and Rory succeeded in taking a hostage of their own, the warrior Alaya of the long-dormant Silurian race. Although Alaya informed him during interrogation that she planned to wipe the human species from the planet for the offense of taking over the Earth's surface and inadvertently reawakening her people from dormancy with Chaudhry's drill, the Doctor explained to Nasreen, Ambrose, Tony, and Rory that the Silurians are not a bad species and told them he planned to travel underground and negotiate the exchange of Alaya for Amy, Elliot, and Elliot's father Mo. He warned that they must demonstrate their decency as ambassadors of the human race and refrain from hurting or killing their antagonistic hostage. Nasreen elected to join the Doctor in the TARDIS, which was pulled underground into a subterranean cavern deep in the Earth's crust. After Nasreen happened upon a sprawling Silurian city, the Doctor was shocked that Alaya's tribe appeared so vast and apparently intact after hundreds of millions of years spent dormant below the surface. Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:The Simpsons Category:Friends Russ